Al extremo!
by Just me and my shadows
Summary: Ryohei descubre que su novia lo engaña, y que su hermana menor también le hacia lo mismo a Tsuna... Cuando parece que ambos están destinados a caer en depresión por esto aparecen dos hermanas que tal vez podrían salvarles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Sasagawa Ryohei nunca bebía tan temprano, menos cuando se suponía que debía estar presentándole sus informes a Tsuna respecto a la misión, pero supuso que como su jefe y uno de sus mejores amigos no lo esperaba sino hasta el día siguiente no importaba. El sol Vongola se encontraba en un tranquilo bar de una calle secundaria de la ciudad italiana en que ahora residían, ahogando sus penas nada menos que con Vodka, y la verdad nadie podría culparlo al saber sus razones: había descubierto que Hana, su novia desde hacía 8 años lo engañaba y peor aún: su hermana menor engañaba a Sawada! Pero para comprender bien tendremos que regresar a unas horas antes.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y un energético Ryohei descendía del jet Vongola luego de una exitosa misión, gracias a que con los años había madurado se podía decir que a sus 25 años era un hombre inteligente y más cauteloso, por eso mismo había podido volver un día antes de Francia y lo primero que quería hacer era ver a su prometida y a su hermana, quienes sabía estarían en el estudio de ballet al cual asistían prácticamente desde que se mudaran a Italia dos años atrás, pensando en eso se colgó su bolsa de viaje en el hombro y caminó silbando tranquilo… Pero el llegar al estudio lo que vio le dejó helado: Kyoko se besaba apasionadamente con un tipo alto, musculoso y de cabellos negros. El grito escapó de sus labios antes que pudiera evitarlo.

- _**¡Kyoko! ¿Qué demonios haces?**_ – acortó las distancias en un parpadeo, haciendo separar a su sorprendida hermana del tipo, este le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- _**Onii-chan…**_ - murmuró la peli naranja con el color subiéndole a las mejillas – _**Llegaste antes… **_- miró hacia los lados pensando en cómo salir del problema pero no se le ocurría nada, así que le dijo al tipo – _**Gustavo necesito hablar con mi hermano, por favor dile a Hana que nos alcance en la cafetería de la esquina**_ – dicho esto se retiró tomando a su hermano por la muñeca, el peli blanco aún mudo de asombro se dejó llevar a una pequeña cafetería, en que su hermana pidió dos cafés.

- _**¿Desde cuándo?**_ – preguntó por fin saliendo de su trance. La chica le miró desconcertada, el apretó los dientes y prácticamente escupió las palabras – _**estoy preguntando desde cuándo engañas a Sawada, estoy preguntando desde cuándo te convertiste en una desvergonzada **_– la joven le miró como pidiéndole que no siguiera pero una furia incontrolable estaba apoderándose del chico, quien nunca pensó sentirse así respecto a su hermana – _**Llegamos desde Namimori hace dos años y las dejamos hacer lo que querían, ¿por qué hiciste esto?, ¿es que el amor de Sawada no te basta?... ¡por el amor de Dios Kyoko dime algo!**_ – la muchacha seguía en silencio y ambos se giraron al ver entrar apresuradamente a Hana quien tomó asiento al lado de Kyoko (quien mantenía la cabeza gacha) frente a Ryohei.

- _**Ryohei ella puede explicarte…**_ – dijo la castaña pero fue interrumpida por él quien al escucharla estaba más enojado aún.

- _**¿Lo sabías? **_– preguntó incrédulo.

- _**Yo… si, yo lo sabía**_ – contestó con voz intranquila, Kyoko levantó la cabeza y dijo.

- _**Debes decirle Hana, ya se ha descubierto todo.**_

- _**¡Cállate Kyoko!**_ – la Kurokawa le miraba sorprendida y como si le acusara de una traición, pero la peli naranja miró a su hermano y susurró.

- _**Hana también te engaña.**_

"_Hana también te engaña" "Hana también te engaña"_

"_Hana también te engaña"…_ mientras sus pensamientos hacían eco de la frase de su hermana él observó a Hana, quien bajó la cabeza delatándose… era culpable… esa frase penetraba en su cerebro taladrándolo y haciendo que escuchara el sonido de su propio corazón al romperse… su amada novia le engañaba, la chica a la que le había comprado un jodido anillo de boda en Francia también le engañaba… Sin poder contenerse rompió entre sus dedos la taza de café que la camarera recién le había puesto. No lloró, pero la sensación de pérdida era fuerte así que solo atinó a mirarlas como la escoria que eran y decirles con voz gélida.

- _**Tienen hasta el final del día para abandonar la mansión Vongola y la ciudad, no quiero que hablen con Tsuna, yo seré el que de las explicaciones, márchense de la ciudad o no respondo de mi **_– lanzándoles una última mirada de desprecio se alejó del café luego de lanzar dinero a la mesa para pagar el café y la taza rota, al salir a las calles había vagado por diferentes lugares, llegando al puente en que él y su ahora ex novia habían mirado el atardecer de su primer día en Italia… las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras pensaba que incluso el dolor era extremo y lanzaba la caja con el anillo que con tanto amor había comprado, después de un rato había dirigido sus pasos al bar, aunque aún no era medio día, y había estado bebiendo intentando calmar su dolor.

Era medianoche y la hora de cerrar del bar, la chica de la barra miraba al peliblanco de la mesa del fondo, quien había llegado antes de que comenzara su turno y aún no se iba, se acercó a él para informarle que ya pronto sería hora de cerrar pero vio los rastros de las lágrimas en su cara dormida, reconociendo el dolor, así que se retiró a la pequeña cocina que tenían los empleados y preparó un café muy cargado, volviendo junto al hombre, le rozó el hombro y el despertó enseguida con los sentidos embotados por el alcohol pero alerta.

- _**Le traigo un café **_– musitó con voz queda _**– ya vamos a cerrar, bébalo y luego puedo acercarlo a su casa si no tiene en que irse**_ – dijo ella mirándolo con compasión.

-_** Gracias**_ – masculló el con voz ronca, que a ella le agradó. Se bebió el café en pocos sorbos y ella pensando en que él no podía irse por sus propios medios le dijo que esperara mientras terminaba de cerrar. Salieron luego de unos minutos y el aire de la noche les refrescó, la chica le señaló su moto y dijo que podía llevarle, el hombre asintió y se puso el casco que ella le tendía luego de indicarle su dirección. Subieron al vehículo, ella adelante y el acomodándose detrás, tomando delicadamente su cintura para sujetarse, y aunque el viaje fue corto se desorientó. La mujer no podía creer que el tipo viviera en esa mansión blanca que a la luz de la luna lucía imponente, pero los guardias de la entrada le habían agradecido por traer a Ryohei (como habían dicho que se llamaba luego de explicar lo del bar) y le habían cedido el paso a la casa principal, cuando ella detuvo la moto un hombre de cabellos negros salió a su encuentro, lucía un traje negro idéntico al del peliblanco con una sola diferencia, la camisa de éste era amarilla y la del otro chico azul.

- _**Buenas noches**_ – saludó el hombre – _**mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi**_ – le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó – _**muchas gracias por traer a Ryohei a casa **_– mientras decía esto último estaba acomodando al hombre en su espalda para meterlo en la casa.

- _**No hay problema**_ – dijo la chica con cortesía – _**normalmente no hago esto pero él lucía muy triste… supongo que me conmovió**_ – un sonrojo acompañó esta frase.

- _**Ya veo**_ – dijo el hombre observándola _**– de todos modos muchas gracias y me retiro**_ – con esto se dio por finalizada la conversación. La chica montó su moto luego de cargar el casco que usara Ryohei y se preguntó vagamente que le pasaría al chico para sufrir así.

La mañana siguiente fue de mal en peor para el sol Vongola, despertó maldiciendo a su elemento pues sus despiadados rayos se metían en sus parpados despiadadamente dándole comienzo a un nuevo día, se dirigió al comedor luego de ducharse y vestirse y a su parecer todos estaban escandalosos esa mañana, pues sentía como si incluso Hibari gritara, y eso que él no había abierto la boca durante el desayuno. Luego llegó el minuto de hacer lo que venía temiendo desde un rato atrás: hablar con Tsuna. Se dirigió a su despacho y le entregó el informe escrito de la misión que había realizado en Francia… cuando tuvo que contar todo no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente, pues le dolían las traiciones y mucho más porque nunca esperó que las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida fueran a hacerle eso, aunque Sawada no lloró pudo apreciar cuanto le dolía… sus hombros se hundieron y sus ojos parecieron vaciarse, sin duda su jefe estaba tan desecho como él así que debía ser fuerte para apoyarlo en tan difícil momento, hablaron un rato más sobre las chicas explicándole el mayor como las había descubierto y que les había ordenado irse, cuando Tsuna le preguntó que qué habían hecho mal se sintió vacío… él tampoco lo sabía, dando por finalizado el encuentro se dirigió a su habitación y observó lo que no había visto en la mañana: una carta sobre su escritorio, la abrió y se encontró con la tan conocida caligrafía de Hana.

_Ryohei:_

_Para cuando leas esto Kyoko y yo ya nos habremos ido pero quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención el hacerte daño… Llegar a un país extraño fue algo duro para nosotras, pero lo intentamos por ustedes… nunca pensamos que el hecho de no vernos o hablar poco fuera a minar así nuestras relaciones… sé que somos las culpables por no haber hablado con ustedes respecto a lo que sentíamos.. pero fuimos cobardes y optamos por la vía fácil… Espero y puedas perdonarnos algún día._

_Con amor_

_Hana_

Leerlo fue más duro de lo que creyó, pero decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía para relajarse: el deporte. Corrió durante dos horas por la ciudad y al llegar a la mansión se dirigió al gimnasio, donde luego de romper cinco sacos de arena sintió que sus emociones volvían a un ritmo normal, en el momento en que acomodaba el sexto saco entró Yamamoto.

- _**Yo sempai! **_– saludó el chico con una sonrisa.

- _**Buenos días al extremo**_ – correspondió él, aunque su tono de voz no era el animado de siempre.

- _**Buena fiesta te echaste encima ayer, una chica tuvo que venir a dejarte a casa**_ – dijo el guardián de la lluvia intentando animarlo.

- _**¿Chica?**_ – preguntó el mayor extrañado, pues no recordaba a ninguna chica.

- _**Parecías un muermo, la pobre te trajo en su moto y ni la recuerdas**_ – Yamamoto pensó que quizás a su sempai no le haría daño saber de la chica – _**era bastante guapa, trabajaba en el bar en el que estuviste.**_

- _**Ya veo… pues no la recuerdo**_ – dijo mirando en otra dirección.

- _**Quizás deberías ir y darle las gracias, si no fuera por ella quizás donde estarías hoy **_– definitivamente el peli negro quería que saliera.

-_** Bien**_ – dijo algo fastidiado dirigiéndose a la salida. En su cuarto se duchó y cambió, poniéndose un short negro y una camiseta gris para luego salir por la puerta principal, decidió tomar uno de los autos para que los chicos no se preocuparan por él y unos veinte minutos después estacionaba frente al bar del día anterior, un lugar llamado "Bad days", apreciando la ironía entró y se sentó en la barra en vez de la mesa del día anterior, se acercó una bonita camarera de unos 22 o 23 años menuda, con una blusa azul oscuro holgada y arremangada hasta el codo, pantalones negros, de tez clara, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes quien al reconocerle le saludó de manera un poco menos formal.

- _**Buen día**_ – dijo con voz dulce y tranquila – _**¿se encuentra mejor hoy?**_

_**- aaahhh… si **_– dijo Ryohei un poco cortado, pues la chica era realmente guapa.

- _**Me alegro**_ – una sonrisa sincera adornó el rostro de la muchacha – _**en ese caso, ¿qué desea tomar el día de hoy?**_

- _**Una cerveza**_ – pidió él algo más tranquilo.

Pasó casi toda la tarde en el bar, aunque solo bebió esa cerveza se las arregló para conservar su puesto en la barra y observarla, la joven era más baja que él y aceptaba cumplidos, propuestas lascivas y críticas sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, pero se las arreglaba para sacar del bar a los clientes molestos sin ayuda, también estuvo un rato charlando con él, preguntándole cosas, hablando de trivialidades o riendo de los malos chistes del chico… quien se sorprendió al notar que había olvidado todo mientras estuvo ahí. Con una osadía nada propia de él la invitó a salir, pero ella se excusó diciendo que tenía una hermana de 20 años a su cargo y cenaban juntas, él se devanó los sesos y se le ocurrió una idea… pensó que quizás la estaría cagando y su jefe la mataría pero, ¿por qué no?... preguntó si con una cita doble estaría conforme y ella sonrojándose dijo que lo pensaría, el feliz le dejó su número de teléfono y se despidió cuando acabaron el turno, cuando conducía de vuelta a casa su teléfono sonó y vio que era de un número desconocido, el mensaje decía _**"No me preguntaste mi nombre pero te lo diré de todos modos, soy Bianca"**_… un mensaje era un comienzo, o así lo pensaba él ya que respondió el mensaje de manera casi inmediata _**"Yo soy Ryohei, un gusto Bianca. Tengo 25 años y realmente me gustaría tener una cita contigo"**_, la joven rió al leer el mensaje y respondió _**"Lo pensaré Ryohei, pero no dejaré que mi hermanita salga con cualquier chico"**_, él sonrió como un bobo y mientras bajaba del auto ya en la mansión _**escribió "La mayoría de mis amigos son japoneses como yo, y los japoneses somos perfectos caballeros, Sawada no es la excepción",**_ ella observó indecisa su móvil… pero el chico la había conmovido por su tristeza y el día de hoy le había musitado un _"Gracias"_ en una parte de la conversación, y ella había entendido claramente el por qué… _**"Bien… el viernes a las 6 puedes recogerme junto a tu amigo, mi hermana se llama Lucy, más tarde te enviaré la dirección"**_, Ryohei hizo algo parecido al baile de la victoria mientras pensaba en como carajos haría en 3 días para que Tsuna aceptara su loca idea… realmente estaba loco pues recién había terminado con una chica y ya le interesaba otra… su mente era extraña. Sonriendo entró en la mansión.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La verdad ni yo misma me entiendo, este fic nació de la nada hoy y ya se convirtió en un two shot (la segunda parte la subiré mañana), inicialmente sería solo un RyoheixOC pero luego Tsuna y su corazón roto me rogaron que les incluyera y no pude decir que no...<em>**

**_En fin, espero y les guste n.n_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasagawa Ryohei se encontraba tirado en su cama, aún con la ropa que había usado para ir a agradecer al bar. Su cabeza era un hervidero y necesitaba aclarar sus ideas o no podría dormir; por la mañana había despertado con resaca, una que se había provocado al descubrir que su hermana y su novia engañaban a Sawada y a él mismo… había entrenado, Yamamoto le había contado que una chica le llevó a casa y que debía darle las gracias… Había ido al bar y había conocido a la chica pelirroja, de tez blanca y de ojos verdes, y aunque tenía el corazón roto ella le había interesado… definitivamente estaba loco pero sus instintos le decían que la chica era diferente a Hana… Era menuda, pero emanaba de ella una fuerza interior que no había visto en ninguna chica antes, y eso le intrigaba… Le había pedido una cita y como ella pensaba negarse por su hermana le ofreció una cita doble (Sawada era el único que se le ocurría para ello y de seguro lo mataría cuando se lo propusiera)… definitivamente se le había zafado un tornillo, se giró y pensó en la chica, a pesar de lo frágil que era había sacado a un tipo que se había puesto pesado en el bar, ¡y el tipo medía como 2 metros! Sonriendo como un bobo se dijo que mañana visitaría a Shamal para que escaneara su cabeza a ver si no había algo mal, al cabo de unos minutos se durmió aún con la mujer en el pensamiento.

La mañana siguiente llegó antes de lo que él esperaba, y luego de ducharse y cambiarse se dirigió a desayunar, sus amigos le miraron preocupados pero él no se sentía triste, de hecho se sentía casi bien, desayunó siendo tan ruidoso como siempre y se dirigió al despacho de Sawada para el primer intento, esperando que no lo matara o le convirtiera en una paleta helada. Tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó el "pase" entró.

- _**Buen día al extremo Sawada **_– dijo sonriendo intentando mirar tras la pila de papeles que no permitían ver a su jefe

- _**Buenos días Onii-san **_– contestó el castaño con voz apagada.

- _**¿Podemos charlar un poco? **_– preguntó algo nervioso.

- _**Claro**_ – dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al sofá frente al que Ryohei se había sentado. Los años le habían sentado bien al castaño, quién seguía luciendo bronceado pero era más alto y con algunos músculos mas definidos, aunque en el fondo era el mismo chico de siempre.

- _**Verás…**_ – el peliblanco no sabía cómo continuar pues veía el sufrimiento en los ojos de Sawada, el chico tenía ojeras y parecía que con un soplo de viento se le podría derribar - _**¿Cómo estás?**_ – decidió partir por lo más simple.

- _**La verdad… la extraño **_– murmuró el castaño – _**aún no logro comprender por qué nos hicieron esto… las amábamos… sé que a veces no les decíamos todo, que no estábamos en casa, incluso que no teníamos tiempo para ser románticos pero siempre intentamos protegerlas… la verdad es que duele Onii-san… **_– el castaño mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras hablaba, y el chico extremo pensó que debía decir lo que sentía.

- _**Sawada… somos tan culpables como ellas… ¿lo sabes, no? **_– su jefe le miró – _**nos preocupamos tanto de protegerlas que les mentimos, les ocultamos cosas, estábamos ausentes grandes períodos de tiempo, exponíamos nuestra vida constantemente y no les dábamos una vida, casi no podían salir de la casa por el miedo que nosotros teníamos por ellas… no es justificarlas, pero esto nos pasó la factura al extremo **_– el chico hablaba con sabiduría, algo que aún se les hacía extraño a la mayoría pues él siempre había sido el más lento – _**creo que yo ya no amaba a Hana… si la quería pero el no verla y el ya no conocerla a fondo hizo que la alejara de mi… me duele lo que hizo pero no la extraño como creí…**_

- _**Onii-san… yo aún quería a Kyoko-chan… pero ya me había dado cuenta que ella no a mi… mi súper intuición me decía que había algo mas pero preferí no verlo… incluso Reborn me lo había dicho **_– parecía que a Tsuna le costaba decir todo esto – _**pero me aferré a los sueños de 10 años atrás… supongo que tienes razón al decir que también es nuestra culpa.**_

- _**Debe doler Sawada, cerrar un capítulo en la vida siempre es extremo pero debemos avanzar, no podemos quedarnos llorando: ¡los hombres extremos no hacemos eso!**_

_-__** Creo que no Onii-san**_ – dijo entre risas Tsuna, se le veía una expresión algo más feliz.

- _**Por eso te tengo una propuesta **_– el castaño dejó de reír en el acto y le observó – _**Tenemos una cita.**_

- _**EEEHHHH?!**_ – el grito del décimo se escuchó por toda la mansión – _**¿de qué hablas Onii-san?**_

- _**El día que me enteré de todo fui a beber a un bar y conocí a una chica… ella es especial Sawada, puedo sentirlo… la invité a salir pero dijo que tenía una hermana con la que cenaba a diario… entonces se me ocurrió lo de la cita doble. Es este viernes.**_

- _**Pero… yo… no… puedo**_ – el chico se había sonrojado y miraba al mayor como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

- _**Vamos Sawada, será una cita extrema, es solo en plan de amigos**_ – intentó animar Ryohei.

- _**Yo… no creo…**_ – pero fue interrumpido por una voz que le heló la sangre.

- _**Claro que dame-Tsuna irá **_– dijo entrando por una puerta secreta un hombre trajeado, alto y de patillas rizadas.

_-__** ¡Reborn!**_ – gritó el chico – _**no decidas esas cosas por mí.**_

- _**¿Estás contradiciéndome? **_– un escalofrío los recorrió.

- _**No… claro que no…**_ - murmuró el castaño.

- _**Decidido entonces**_ – el moreno lo había hecho caer en su trampa – _**entonces el viernes, ¿no, Ryohei?**_

- _**Así es, el viernes a las 6, pero saldremos de aquí a las 5,30… he pensado que quizás un parque de diversiones estaría bien al extremo**_ – dijo el chico sonriendo.

Poco quedó que decir pues el de patillas ya había decidido, así dieron por finalizada la conversación. Reborn había llegado esa misma mañana a la mansión, luego de recibir un llamado de Gokudera contándole todo, no se sorprendía del comportamiento de las dos chicas, pero si su dame-alumno lo necesitaba el ahí estaría (aunque no lo admitiría) y estaba dispuesto a regañarlo pero al ver como Ryohei lograba darle apoyo y tranquilidad pensó en lo mucho que habían madurado todos. Primero averiguaría más sobre las dos nuevas chicas y ya luego se vería el avance de las cosas.

El miércoles pasó volando, pero todos los habitantes de la mansión se dieron cuenta que el cielo Vongola estaba normal luego de su charla con Ryohei (quien lucía una sonrisa y actuaba tan extremo como siempre), aunque se podía apreciar que ambos estaban nerviosos, pues Tsuna hizo el papeleo sin rechistar ni decir queja y el sol incluso le ayudó, haciendo que todos creyeran que estaba loco o algo peor, el jueves parecía pasar en cámara lenta para ambos, pero llegaron al viernes por la mañana y leyeron juntos el mensaje que Bianca envió al móvil de Ryohei con la dirección, a las 5 ambos estaban listos con ropas informales, el castaño con unos jeans azules, camisa celeste y zapatillas negras, el peliblanco con jeans negros, camisa gris claro y zapatillas gris oscuro, a las 5,30 se subieron a uno de los tantos autos que había en la mansión y se dirigieron a la dirección que tenían, era un barrio modesto pero decente y se estacionaron frente a una pequeña casa amarilla, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta con sendos ramos de flores (cortesía de Haru para las chicas, pues Reborn les había contado a todos de la cita). Ryohei tocó el timbre.

- _**Un momento**_ – se oyó la voz de Bianca, quien abrió casi enseguida. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y según el chico se veía radiante – _**Buenas tardes**_ – saludó.

- _**Hola**_ – dijo Ryohei tendiéndole el ramo de tulipanes morados que la chica aceptó sonrojada – _**te presento a Sawada**_ – dijo señalando al castaño detrás de él, éste asintió a modo de saludo y ella le sonrió.

- _**Pasen por favor **_– dijo con voz calmada guiándoles dentro hasta una pequeña salita, donde les hizo sentarse mientras iba por su hermana. Pocos minutos después apareció en el umbral de la puerta una chica algo más baja que Bianca, de tez más blanca aún que la de su hermana, de cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes que iba ataviada con un vestido similar al de la anterior, solo que de color amarillo.

- _**B…bbb…buenas tardes**_ – dijo con voz nerviosa. Tsuna se puso de pie como un autómata, pero cuando conectó su mirada con la de ella casi se le olvidó respirar, su intuición le decía algo pero el solo podía observarla, dándose cuenta de su actitud le tendió el ramo de rosas blancas mientras saludaba.

-_** Es un placer conocerla**_ – dijo sonrojado.

Las chicas dijeron que pondrían las flores en el agua y se ausentaron, el grupo salió poco después de la casa y subieron en el auto, charlaron de cualquier cosa por el camino, riendo y simplemente hablando. Al llegar al parque que Ryohei había elegido éste sugirió que se separaran y que a las 8 volvieran a reunirse para ir a comer, lo cual les pareció una buena idea.

Tsuna y Lucy hablaron nerviosos y sonrojados, ella era tímida y él parecía haber vuelto a sus tiempos de escuela, pero aun así congeniaron y pronto ella confió en él lo suficiente para contarle algunas cosas.

- _**Mi hermana ha sido quien me ha cuidado siempre, aunque nuestros padres murieron cuando teníamos 15 y 12 años siempre fue ella quien estaba conmigo, no eran muy buenos padres **_– dijo con tristeza – _**Murieron en un accidente y ella desde ese momento empezó a trabajar en lo que fuera para mantenernos, ahora estudia por las mañanas y trabaja por las tardes en un bar aunque odia ese lugar, no quiere que yo trabaje porque dice que es su responsabilidad cuidarme…**_

- _**Ya veo… Yo viví en Japón hasta hace 2 años**_ – confesó Tsuna asombrando a la chica, quién le pidió que dijera frases en japonés o le contara cosas del país. Su cita había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba Reborn, quien les observaba desde un edificio cercano con unos binoculares sonriendo.

Por su parte Ryohei y Bianca habían subido en casi todos los juegos en tiempo record, pues el chico nunca había tenido una cita en un lugar así porque a Hana nunca le había gustado… Pero la pelirroja parecía divertirse y reía como una niña mientras corría con él de una atracción a otra, al final estaban en la rueda de la fortuna comiendo manzanas con caramelo mirando como el sol se escondía, el ascenso era lento y ellos charlaban contándose cosas.

- _**Así que llegamos hace 2 años… la mafia no es tan terrible como se cree**_ – decía despreocupadamente Ryohei.

- _**En el bar a veces van tipos desagradables, pero puedo creerte en que no todos son malos, los Vongola y los Cavallone son unos caballeros… y dejan buenas propinas**_ – rió.

- _**Pues desde que Sawada es el jefe estamos mucho mejor**_ – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y la chica escupió lo que comía y lo miró incrédulo.

- _**¿Me estás diciendo que el chico que está con mi hermanita es el décimo Vongola?**_ – parecía que le daría un ataque.

- _**Pues sí, Sawada es el jefe de los Vongola al extremo **_– dijo con tranquilidad. Esto había sido una bomba para la chica pero lo que el guardián del sol dijo a continuación la dejó sin habla _**– por cierto… me gustas **_– dicho esto se inclinó y presionó sus labios con dulzura sobre los de la chica, quien a pesar de lo atónita que estaba puso notar que el chico no mentía. Cuando él finalizó el beso siguió hablando de cosas triviales - _**¿Cómo es que logras sacar a tipos grandotes del bar tu sola? **_– preguntó con curiosidad.

- _**Aprendí defensa personal en una academia**_ – dijo ella aún shockeada.

- _**Yo era el capitán del club de boxeo en la escuela, quizás pueda enseñarte si quieres**_ – dijo con un entusiasmo casi infantil.

- _**Claro, quizás…**_ – dijo ella tocándose los labios.

A las 8 se reunieron frente al auto y fueron a comer a un local de pizzas, Bianca se mantuvo casi toda la cena mirando a otro lado o evitando las preguntas de Ryohei pero el ambiente fue animado, comieron una deliciosa pizza casera y bebieron refrescos, charlaron acerca del parque y a los juegos que habían subido, además de lo linda que había sido la puesta de sol. Los chicos pagaron y luego condujeron a las chicas a su casa, Lucy y Tsuna entraron a la vivienda pues él alegó que había olvidado algo en la salita y Ryohei quedó bajando más lento junto a Bianca.

- _**Bianca…**_ - el chico extremo obviamente había notado que la chica estaba nerviosa _**– no tienes que decirme nada, yo solo sentí que debía decirte lo que sentía**_ – dijo tranquilo y acariciándole la mejilla. Sawada salió en ese momento y se despidieron de las chicas, a pesar de que la pelirroja no había contestado a Ryohei este se encontraba animado y muy alegre de que su jefe también lo estuviera, llegaron a la mansión a eso de las 10,30 y se sorprendieron al ver a todos los guardianes esperándoles.

- _**Kufufufu… que tal la cita? **_– preguntó Mukuro burlón.

- _**Apuesto a que fueron a un lugar de herbívoros **_– dijo Hibari burlándose también.

- _**Tsuna-san! Ryohei-san! ¿les gustaron las flores a las chicas? **_– preguntó una emocionada Haru.

- _**Yare, yare parece que salieron con chicas bonitas después de todo **_– rió Lambo.

- _**Ma, ma al parecer volvieron más animados **_– dijo un risueño Yamamoto.

- _**Me alegro por ustedes, boss**_ – dijo la tímida Chrome con una sonrisa.

- _**Judaime!**_ – gritó Gokudera acercándose con algo en las manos – _**Reborn-san ya nos mostró fotos de las chicas y déjeme decirle que son muy lindas, tiene muy buen gusto Judaime.**_

Los recién llegados se miraron incrédulos, ese Reborn siempre iba un paso adelante… aunque no podían negar que lo habían pasado muy bien. Miraron al cielo pensando en las chicas y en que les esperaría.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Originalmente esto iba a ser un two shot pero... reescribí el cap 2 y me quedó para un tercero, que es donde la historia si terminara... me alegré de saber que el chico extremo tenía bastante aceptación, en serio que me hizo feliz...<strong>_

_**Espero sus reviews con críticas y opiniones.**_

_**Gracias por leerme C;**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasagawa Ryohei se paseaba por su habitación como si quisiera hacer un hoyo en el suelo, ¿la razón?, en su cita del día anterior con Bianca le había confesado de manera no muy sutil que Sawada era el Décimo Vongola, y por tanto él era su guardián. En el momento no había tomado el peso de esa confesión pero ahora se daba cuenta que no había sido lo más inteligente del mundo… Además le había confesado que le gustaba… Lo de Hana estaba muy reciente pero él sabía lo que quería, e iba por ello como siempre había hecho hasta ahora, ya vería lo que haría cuando pasara. Por su parte Tsuna estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que había sido forzado a ir a la cita doble se había sentido cómodo, Lucy era una chica realmente dulce, que irradiaba inocencia y tranquilidad como Kyoko nunca lo había hecho… habían intercambiado números de teléfonos y habían charlado por mensaje un rato, pero ella se había despedido pues al día siguiente debía madrugar, apartó todo de su cabeza pero no pudo evitar suspirar al pensar en el papeleo que le esperaba después de tomarse una tarde libre.

Los siguientes tres meses fueron felices para todos los habitantes de la mansión, los guardianes estaban alegres porque "los tortolos" (como les había bautizado Reborn) salieran con las chicas, les enviaran flores y hablaran por mensajes, se les veía contentos y con sonrisas bobas, pero era obvio que dejaban atrás el doloroso momento que habían pasado. Ese día en específico Ryohei luego de la guardia que le correspondía se dirigió al bar luego de una charla con Tsuna, pues ambos tenían un plan, nada más entrar localizó a la pelirroja en la barra y se sentó en el taburete que ya le era familiar.

- _**¡Buenas tardes al extremo Bianca! **_– dijo con una sonrisa.

- _**Buenas tardes Ryohei**_ – saludó la chica con una sonrisa idéntica, aunque en un principio había estado algo recelosa del chico, este había ganado su atención y parte de sus sentimientos con las salidas al cine, a comer, a tomar helado o al cine (aunque siempre en citas dobles, en que Tsuna y Lucy se desaparecían por su cuenta) – _**¿qué vas a tomar?**_

- _**Una cerveza, por favor **_– el chico esperó que se la sirviera para empezar con su "ofensiva" – _**Oye… llevamos 3 meses saliendo y la verdad… nos gustaría invitarlas a la mansión**_ – dijo con voz nerviosa.

- _**Ppp…pero… no podemos aceptar **_– respondió sonrojándose – _**no conocemos a nadie de su familia y además… mucho menos en la mafia**_ – un vano intento de escaparse, pues Sawada se había adelantado a eso y le había entregado "algo" que él tendía en un sobre a la chica ahora: nada menos que una carta en que todos habían escrito algo, aunque el peliblanco ni se había molestado en leerlo.

_A las señoritas Bianca y Lucy:_

_Estaríamos más que felices de recibirles en casa, ansiamos conocer a las chicas que pintaron una sonrisa en los rostros de Tsuna-san y Ryohei-san (Haru Miura)_

_No es molestia recibirles, de hecho sería feliz de poder conocerles, si no es molestia (Chrome Dokuro)_

_Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun y el Sol Vongola quieren que vengan y no tengo ninguna objeción (Rokudo Mukuro)_

_No me molesta si vienen o no, pero si son escandalosas las morderé hasta la muerte (Kyoya Hibari)_

_Judaime y el cabeza de césped son felices con ustedes, y me gustaría ver si son mujeres estúpidas (Hayato Gokudera)_

_Ma, ma Tsuna y el sempai están más felices desde que las conocen, deberían aceptar (Takeshi Yamamoto)_

_Yare, yare, el jefe y el sol son felices, mientras sea así las apruebo (Lambo Bovino)_

_Familia Vongola_

Bianca sonrió con las diferentes caligrafías, además de espantarse ligeramente por la del tal Kyoya y no saber si sentirse ofendida con la del tal Hayato, pero por lo demás estaba bien… Miró a Ryohei que la miraba expectante, por la cara que tenía era obvio que no había leído la carta y ella tampoco se la mostraría.

- _**Bien**_ – aceptó - _**¿Cuándo y a qué hora?**_

- _**Mañana, a las 7 para cenar **_– dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande que la que ya tenía.

- _**Le avisaré a Lucy esta tarde**_ – dijo la joven girándose para ir a atender a otros clientes.

- _**Creo que Tsuna ya se lo dijo**_ – murmuró el chico por lo bajo, pero ella le había oído y solo sonrió, su tímida hermana que nunca había salido con un chico estaba perdidamente enamorada del tímido Tsuna… Estaba feliz por ella, miró de reojo al peliblanco que la había visitado cada día desde que se conocieron… sentía algo por él, eso no podía negarlo pero le asustaba pensar en ello. Ese día el chico extremo se retiró temprano, y se dirigió trotando a la mansión para darle la buena noticia a Tsuna, quien se puso nervioso pero alegre con la sonrisa. Los guardianes por su parte empezaron a planear la velada para las invitadas, pero se sorprendieron al escuchar a Tsuna decirles con voz de jefe que debían comportarse… como si nunca lo hicieran.

El día se hizo lento para "los tortolos", quienes poco habían dormido por la expectación, ambos estaban listos para jugar sus papeles y lo habían hablado entre sí, luego de la cena se separarían y verían que les decían las chicas, pero los nervios les estaban jugando en contra. A las 6,30 se paseaban por el recibidor de la mansión, se habían vestido semi informales como todos en la casa para no incomodar a las invitadas (excepto Reborn, quien se quedó con su atuendo habitual), y puntualmente a las 7 sonó el timbre, el mismo Ryohei fue a abrir la puerta y se quedó maravillado al ver a "su" Bianca, quien lucía un vestido azul, con tirantes ceñido en la cintura y acampanado hasta las rodillas, además se había soltado el cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su hermana se encontraba un paso más atrás con un vestido violeta muy parecido al de su hermana (pero el chico extremo solo tenía ojos para Bianca), parecía que Ryohei se encontraba en shock.

- _**¿Piensas dejarlas ahí para siempre, Ryohei? **_– intervino Reborn avergonzando al chico, quien las invitó a pasar y las presentó.

- _**Chicos, ella es Bianca**_ – dijo señalando al objeto de su vergüenza.

- _**Y ella es Lucy **_– dijo Tsuna acercándose a saludarla. Los guardianes estudiaban a las chicas, y para bochorno de los muchachos empezaron a dar su opinión, partiendo por el sádico particular de la décima generación.

- _**Es un gusto**_ – dijo el de patillas rizadas dirigiéndose a ellas con una sonrisa cordial, que se convirtió en sádica al mirar a sus alumnos – _**son demasiado bonitas para ustedes chicos**_ – con este comentario logró sonrojarlos a ambos.

- _**Para ser herbívoras están bien**_ – siguió con desparpajo Hibari (quien extrañamente estaba presente) – _**y es un placer conocerlas**_ – añadió al ver la mirada enojada que Haru le lanzaba.

- _**Bienvenidas**_ – dijo la castaña fijando su mirada en las chicas _–__** ¡sus vestidos son muy lindos!**_

- _**Deberían considerarse afortunados de que chicas tan bonitas les miren **_– dijo Mukuro con su habitual malicia.

- _**Ma, ma, sempai debe agradecerme a mí por haberla conocido señorita, yo le dije que debía visitarla**_ – dijo Yamamoto a Bianca haciéndola sonrojar, luego se volvió a su hermana – _**Tsuna sonríe mucho más desde que habla con usted **_– lo dijo como elogio pero consiguió sonrojar a la chica y a su jefe.

- _**Yamamoto-san tiene razón**_ – dijo Chrome tímidamente – _**boss está mucho más alegre, y Ryohei-san más energético que antes.**_

- _**No parecen mujeres estúpidas**_ – dijo Gokudera analizándolas – _**del Judaime me esperaba una buena elección pero del cabeza de pulpo… quizás no tanto**_ – antes esto el chico extremo lo miró con ansias homicidas, y eso que el guardián de la tormenta creyó que decía un cumplido.

- _**Yare, yare me alegro por ustedes **_– Lambo fue el más simple solo haciendo pequeños asentimientos en dirección a las chicas, quienes estaban sorprendidas de ver lo loca que era la familia de Tsuna y Ryohei. Luego de esas raras presentaciones se dirigieron al comedor.

El comedor en que se había decidido realizar la cena era uno orientado hacia el jardín trasero, de proporciones normales (en comparación a las otras salas de la mansión), las chicas se habían encargado de decorarlo con flores, elegir la vajilla y los manteles, las velas y la suave música del ambiente y como era una noche cálida dejaron los ventanales abiertos. La cena había sido elegida por Reborn, quien a pesar de los instintos que tuvo para fastidiar a sus alumnos había decidido comportarse, eligió champagne como bebida principal, había ordenado que el padre de Yamamoto (quién tenía la mejor tienda de sushi en Italia, país al que se había mudado para estar cerca de su hijo) cocinara sus deliciosas piezas de sushi y otras preparaciones de pescado, además de postres (Haru le había ayudado en esta tarea). Comieron en amena charla, a pesar de que las peleas no faltaron a las chicas no les pasó desapercibido el cariño que todos se profesaban, aún si buscaban pelea entre ellos saltaba a la vista que eran una familia unida que se quería, las locuras que a veces decían les causaban gracia en vez de espantarlas (como habría sido con personas normales), y Lambo y Reborn se encargaron de contarles las anécdotas más vergonzosas de Tsuna y Ryohei. Para cuando terminaron el postre y ya charlaban más relajadas "los tortolos" intercambiaron una mirada significativa, el castaño le tendió la mano e invitó a Lucy a ver la mansión y Ryohei imitó el gesto mientras invitaba a Bianca a ver el estanque del jardín trasero. Cuando salieron de la habitación todos se miraron entre si y sonrieron, Reborn (con cámara en mano) salió siguiendo a su alumno y Mukuro (con una cámara idéntica a la del otro) en pos de Ryohei.

Tsuna le dio un tour por toda la mansión a Lucy (agradeciendo que ni Varia ni CEDEF se encontraban en casa, pues se encontraban en Mafialand de vacaciones), recorrieron las cocinas, los cuartos, su despacho, las salas de entrenamiento y por último se encontraban en la biblioteca mirando la vasta colección que a través de las generaciones se había engrosado, sin tener nada que envidiarle a una biblioteca nacional. El castaño estaba nervioso, pero no se echaría para atrás ahora.

- _**Puedes venir cuando quieras por libros**_ – dijo con voz calmada (si algo le había enseñado la mafia era a poner cara de póker)

- _**¿En serio?**_ – dijo la chica con ilusión, pues amaba leer y ver todos esos libros la tenían extasiada.

- _**Claro**_ – respondió el con una sonrisa sincera, cosa que ella correspondió. Fue ese el momento elegido por el chico para hablar – _**La verdad es que me gustaría hablar de otra cosa contigo**_ – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

- _**¿Qué ocurre Tsuna? **_– dijo ella clavando sus verdes ojos en los de él.

- _**Y…yyy…yo… la verdad te conocí en un momento difícil de mi vida**_ – comenzó por algo simple – _**y pensé que sería difícil de superar pero… gracias a ti he logrado salir adelante, eres una chica dulce y siempre me sorprendes con lo que dices así que yo… me enamoré de ti **_– la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras le observaba – _**me gustas.**_

- _**Yo… **_– la joven estaba muy sonrojada y le miró – _**también me gustas**_ – susurró lo suficientemente alto para que el la oyera, al oír eso Tsuna se sintió inmensamente feliz, se inclinó apoyando su mano en la mejilla de ella y la besó, un beso dulce, lento y cargado de las promesas que él quería transmitirle, la chica le abrazó y juntaron sus frentes mientras se sonreían.

- _**Entonces ahora eres mi novia**_ – dijo feliz y estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando la súper intuición Vongola le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la puerta donde un sonriente Reborn grababa la escena – _**Reborn!**_ – gritó consternado.

- _**Este es un momento memorable para Vongola **_– dijo aun sonriendo, sin duda usaría esas imágenes en algún momento pero por ahora dejaría que esos dos tortolitos disfrutaran, y quizás echaría un vistazo a como le iba al otro tortolo. Salió cerrando la puerta.

Ryohei por su parte había arrastrado a Bianca a los majestuosos jardines traseros, donde se pasearon por los senderos tenuemente iluminados por farolillos, hablaron sobre trivialidades hasta que llegaron a la fuente natural (el lugar favorito de Ryohei cuando necesitaba pensar), se sentaron en un banco de piedra a sus orillas y siguieron hablando de la cena y otras cosas sin importancia, la pelirroja se daba cuenta que el chico extremo estaba demasiado nervioso, por lo que evitaba hacer cosas sin sentido para no inquietarlo más.

- _**La cena fue magnífica Ryohei **_– dijo ella sonriéndole amablemente – _**son buenos chicos todos.**_

- _**Son extremos **_– contestó el riendo – _**aunque a veces son fastidiosos… no tenían por qué contarte todas esas cosas vergonzosas de mi**_ – dijo haciendo un puchero infantil.

- _**Tu famiglia es muy divertida y cálida**_ – dijo ella riendo mientras miraba al cielo.

- _**Y podría ser la tuya también**_ – dijo el chico dejando escapar un pensamiento en voz alta, suerte que la chica seguía riendo y no estaba pendiente del todo.

- _**Fue divertido**_ – logró decir ella entre risas, que pronto se apagaron. Luego de un silencio pareció que el peliblanco tomaba un firme decisión, pues se volvió a ella con sus ojos grises brillando.

- _**Bianca hay algo que me gustaría decirte al extremo**_ – dijo tomándole una mano.

- _**Ccc…claro**_ – contestó ella nerviosa - _**¿de qué se trata?**_

- _**Hace un tiempo dije que me gustabas, pero no estabas lista para eso… he esperado pacientemente pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado, todo lo contrario, han aumentado con el tiempo… amo la forma en que sonríes, la forma en que eres independiente, como sacas a los hombres molestos del bar, amo tu esfuerzo y como has luchado por tu hermana y por ti misma… me gustas por todo eso…**_

- _**Ryohei…**_ - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, pues era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

_**- Una vez le entregué mi corazón a alguien, pero ella decidió que no era suficiente… soy un hombre terco, despreocupado, a veces un poco lento, quizás olvido algunas cosas o a veces no podré estar ahí todo el tiempo… pero si me aceptas estoy dispuesto no solo a entregarte mi corazón ¡sino a mí mismo al extremo!**_ – dijo trabando su mirada en la de ella – _**se mi novia**_ – la joven le miraba con ternura, ahí estaba el hombre infantil que le había pedido una cita y le había robado el corazón, ofreciéndole su vida.

- _**Acepto**_ – murmuró tomándole las dos manos, pero el chico extremo quería más, ya que la incorporó y a él mismo y juntó sus labios en un apasionado y largo beso, al separarse ella estaba sonrojada pero el acunaba sus mejillas y las acariciaba con los pulgares mientras restregaba suavemente sus narices, habrían seguido así de no ser porque apareció Reborn quien viendo la escena no pudo contenerse y avergonzar un poco a la pareja.

- _**Parece que no eres tan tonto Ryohei**_ – ambos se giraron sobresaltados para ver a Mukuro sonriendo con cámara en mano y a Reborn sonriendo de igual manera – _**considérate afortunado, esta señorita es un tesoro **_– luego de esto ambos se retiraron lentamente en dirección a la mansión para mostrar los videos a los demás. Las dos parejas de tortolos solo estaban dichosos, Tsuna tomaba la mano de su nueva novia sonrojado pero sonriendo, Ryohei sabía que debía darle las gracias a Yamamoto eternamente, pues si no hubiera sido por él no habría ido a ver a la chica a la que ahora abrazaba… su novia… no cabía duda que el romance estaba solo comenzando.

- _**Bienvenida a mi famiglia**_ – dijo sonriéndole y acunando la mejilla de la chica pelirroja, pues ahora sin duda la chica era parte de su vida.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me divertí escribiendo para el chico extremo, y me sorprendió gratamente el ver que era mas querido de lo que yo esperaba. Les agradezco mucho a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, os agradezco de corazón.<strong>_

_**Pienso que quizás podría escribir un capítulo 4 contando el tiempo después, pero me gustaría saber si les gustaría.**_

_**Como siempre espero sus reviews C:**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	4. 5 años después

_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo juego con el con mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasagawa Ryohei se paseaba por el pasillo del hospital como si quisiera hacer un agujero en el piso, ¿la razón? Su amada Bianca se encontraba dando a luz en ese momento y Shamal lo había expulsado de la sala de partos luego de gritar algunos ¡Extremos!, porque eso solo ponía más nerviosa a la chica… así que ahora solo podía mirar a sus compañeros Guardianes y a su jefe. Cinco años habían pasado desde que conociera a la chica en el bar y un año atrás lo habían hecho oficial: se habían casado en una hermosa ceremonia doble con Tsuna y Lucy, ahora ella estaba dando a luz el fruto de su amor y por su hiperactividad no podía entrar y verlo.

Tsuna estaba abrazado de su esposa, Lucy lucía una pequeña panza que en 5 meses sería su pequeña hija que llegaría a alegrar la vida en la mansión, aunque ya eran felices viendo a sus pequeños sobrinos: el pequeño hijo de Yamamoto y Gokudera era una mezcla perfecta de los 2 chicos, su sonrisa era tan tranquilizadora como la del Guardián de la lluvia, la pequeña Hikari tenía la sonrisa de Haru y los ojos de Hibari, Ipin y Lambo estaban en su luna de miel y probablemente pronto aportarían sus propios hijos, los gemelos de cabello color índigo hijo e hija de sus guardianes de la niebla a veces les jugaban bromas pero eran unos pequeños adorables, incluso los pequeños hijos de Dino de vez en cuando se pasaban por la mansión… Supuso que la vida podía llegar a ser hermosa una vez que sigues el camino correcto y él estaba plenamente agradecido de cómo habían resultado sus vidas luego de lo ocurrido con Kyoko y Hana (con quienes mantenían una relación cordial pero a distancia), miró a su amigo y hermano que parecía tan nervioso como supuso que él estaría en unos meses, Shamal apareció de pronto.

- _**Bien, te dejaré entrar pero de manera que vuelvas a empezar a gritar te saco a patadas**_ – dijo en tono tranquilo pero serio.

- _**Está bien**_ – Ryohei habló en un tono bajo, cosa que sorprendió a todos pero supusieron que su mujer y su hijo eran suficientes motivos para hacerlo guardar la compostura.

- _**Vamos pues, está a punto de dar a luz **_– Shamal entró con Ryohei siguiéndole, la mansión contaba con un pabellón completo como enfermería y estaba mejor surtido que algunas clínicas, la habitación en que Bianca se encontraba tenía paredes color lavanda y ella estaba pálida pero feliz.

- _**¡Ryohei!**_ – exclamó aliviada.

- _**Aquí estoy amore **_– dijo él sonriéndole y tomando su mano, al ver su rostro recordó el día que le pidió matrimonio hacia un año y medio atrás… al volver de una misión en que había sido herido logró que los demás le dejaran moverse antes de que el doctor lo examinara y extrajo una sencilla caja de terciopelo azul del bolsillo, que le entregó a la pelirroja, al abrirla descubrió dentro una sencilla sortija de oro que encajaba con ella: sencilla y hermosa _"Sé que soy un tonto, y no esperaba estar cubierto de heridas cuando te lo pidiera pero… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"_ ella se había largado a llorar y lanzándosele encima selló con un beso su respuesta _"¡Sí!"…_ habían recorrido un largo camino y ahora daban un paso más – _**Falta poco, nuestro bebé debe querer conocerte.**_

- _**Y también a ti, después de todo le has cantado cada noche antes de dormir**_ – dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa, pero apretando fuertemente la mano de su esposo por las contracciones, estaba asustada pero feliz – _**Ryohei… ¿qué crees que será?**_ – ellos no habían querido consultarlo en la ecografía, por lo que sería una sorpresa para cuando naciera.

- _**No me importa, solo espero que tenga tus ojos y sea como tú **_– dijo él con una sonrisa boba.

- _**Creo… creo que ya viene**_ – dijo casi gritando y apretando fuertemente la mano al peliblanco, ante esto Shamal y las dos enfermeras pusieron todo en posición.

- _**Necesito que pujes fuerte señorita**_ – el doctor había dejado de lado sus comentarios mujeriegos por ahora – _**si pujas fuerte será menos doloroso y podrás ver antes a tu bebé **_– esbozó una sonrisa – _**entonces 1… 2… 3!**_ – La mujer pujó, gritó y apretó la mano de Ryohei al mismo tiempo – _**un poco más Bianca, solo un poco más, ya veo su cabeza…**_ – con un fuerte grito y un gran esfuerzo la mujer pujó con todas sus fuerzas y se escuchó un llanto en la habitación - _**¡Es un niño!**_ – gritó Shamal sosteniéndolo para que los demás pudieran verlo, se acercó a la pareja que miraban embobados a su pequeño bebé que se debatía en brazos del doctor luego de ser cortado el cordón umbilical, aún sin limpiar su madre pidió tenerlo en brazos y al sentir a la frágil criatura en sus brazos lloró de alegría.

- _**Nuestro pequeño**_ – susurró besando su frente – _**por fin llegas a mis brazos **_– Ryohei había estado en silencio durante esos segundos pero abrazó a ambos y cuando su esposa le miró vio que también lloraba, su marido, el chico extremo, lloraba y sonreía a la vez.

- _**Es hermoso**_ – dijo con orgullo – _**Muchas gracias al extremo**_ – la besó en los labios y luego besó la mejilla pálida de su bebé, pero las enfermeras lo sacaron de sus brazos para revisarlo y transportarlos a la habitación – _**iré a avisarles a los demás**_ – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-

- _**No tardes**_ – dijo ella aun sonriendo. El hombre caminó por el pasillo y abrió de una patada la puerta, sobresaltando a sus amigos.

- _**¡Es un niño! ¡Es un niño y está sano al extremo! **_– gritó y la alegría estalló, todos se acercaron a felicitarlo, abrazarlo y preguntarle cómo era el bebé, hasta que Yamamoto le entregó una caja de puros: había olvidado que en la famiglia era tradición que el padre repartía un puro a cada uno cuando el bebé nacía, los repartió y dijo que volvería con su esposa, todos querían acompañarles pero pensaron que quizás era necesario que tuvieran algo de privacidad por un rato. Ryohei llegó a la habitación de color amarillo que el mismo pintara para recibir a su hijo, su mujer estaba con un camisón limpio y lucía hermosa, sostenía en una manta blanca a el pequeño meciéndolo; la escena le conmovía y le llenaba de orgullo: sus dos grandes tesoros de la vida estaban ahí.

- _**Lucen hermosos al extremo **_– dijo en voz tranquila.

- _**Vamos, ven a verlo… tiene tus ojos y mi color de piel, tu nariz pero mi color de cabello… es una mezcla perfecta de nosotros **_– la linda madre observaba con adoración a su hijo.

- _**¿Cómo le pondremos? **_– preguntó Ryohei sentándose junto a ellos y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer.

- _**He pensado que me gustaría que se llame Kensei… es un nombre que dijiste que te gustaba**_ – sonrió mirando al hombre que también sonreía.

- _**Entonces será Kensei Sasagawa… bienvenido a la famiglia**_ – lo tomó en brazos con delicadeza y comenzó a tararear la canción de cuna que recordaba de su infancia, la que le había cantado al vientre de Bianca desde que supo que estaba embarazada y el pequeño abrió los ojos y le clavó su mirada en los ojos de su padre sonriendo tiernamente, realmente sus ojos eran iguales, estaba a punto de decir algo pero el resto irrumpió sin poder contenerse más tiempo por conocer al nuevo miembro de Vongola – _**Que bien que llegan chicos**_ – dijo con una sonrisa – _**Yamamoto, ¿aceptarías ser el padrino al extremo?**_ – dijo dándole una mirada cómplice a la chica pelirroja.

- _**¡¿Yo!?**_ – exclamó el aludido sorprendido.

- _**Claro, gracias a ti fue que nos reunimos, así que queremos que seas tú el padrino al extremo**_ – dijo mirándolo con camaradería.

- _**Sería un honor**_ – dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

- _**Chrome, ¿serías tu su madrina?**_ – preguntó Bianca a la peli violeta (que la había estado apoyando durante todo el embarazo) quien se sonrojó pero asintió.

- _**C..ccclaro**_ – dijo muy contenta pero sorprendida.

- _**¿Y cómo se llama?**_ – preguntó Reborn con alegría… aunque su alegría era por motivos diferentes a lo que ellos creían.

- _**Les presento a Kensei Sasagawa**_ – dijo con orgullo el hombre mientras que presentaba a su hijo de una forma digna del rey león, siendo regañado enseguida por todas las mujeres presentes.

- _**Dense prisa con sus hijos**_ – rió Reborn mirándolos a todos, cuando le devolvieron miradas interrogantes dijo con voz divertida – _**Vongola necesita sangre nueva y por supuesto soy el más calificado para entrenarlos, me divertiré mucho probando mis métodos con ellos**_ – Ante esto todos sintieron escalofríos pero sonrieron, después de todo las vidas de sus pequeños dependerían de ellos mismos.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas me escribieron pidiéndome una continuación... y pensé que bien podía contar parte de lo que pasó con todos los Vongola después de la llegada de las dos hermanas que curaron los corazones de Tsuna y sobretodo de Ryohei.<strong>_

_**Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas y como siempre gracias por leer c:**_

_**G.**_


End file.
